


The Storm

by nychus



Series: Growing Up Citadel [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Baby!Ignis, Baby!Noctis, Fluff, Gen, dad!Regis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 23:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nychus/pseuds/nychus
Summary: Noctis experiences his first thunderstorm and he looks to Ignis to make it better.





	The Storm

Storms were uncommon in Insomnia. Rain showers came and went but full-blown thunderstorms were few and far between.

This was why Noctis was staring at the dark sky, eyes filled with trepidation. He wasn’t sure what was going on, but he knew he didn’t like it. He kept glancing over to where Ignis was reading, wondering why the other boy wasn’t so worried.

Ignis was no stranger to thunderstorms. They came through Tenebrae all the time and he was used to the flashes of light and the rumbling of thunder. It had been so long since he’d experienced a storm that it almost felt nostalgic.

“Are you okay, Noct?” Ignis asked for what felt like the hundredth time since it first started thundering. The prince always said he was and Ignis didn’t expect a different answer this time. Therefore, he was surprised when Noctis shook his head and came to where Ignis was, clutching Carbs tightly.

“I don’t like it,” Noctis said, stepping closer when thunder clapped. “I really don’t like it.”

“It’s okay,” Ignis promised, smiling at his friend. “We’re safe here.”

It was clear that Noctis didn’t think so and Ignis needed to come up with an idea. He looked around the room for a little bit, thinking, when an idea struck. He got up from the large cushion he was sitting on and placed Noctis in the indent he had made. He then wrapped a blanket around the prince “for extra protection” before running around the room, gathering materials.

There was an umbrella, a meter stick, and something he thinks Marguerite called a dowel rod; all objects left from lessons or crafts and in the case of the umbrella, just forgotten.

He took these three objects and squeeze them between the mattress and the bedsprings of the bed. Noctis’s bed was very tall, the prince needed steps to get into it, making it an excellent anchor point. Once Ignis was satisfied they were secure, he grabbed a blanket and tossed it over, effectively creating a canopy. Next, he gathered up all the pillows and blankets he could to make a comfortable little nest.

Content with his work, Ignis pulled Noctis off the cushion and got him settled in the canopy. Before getting in himself, Ignis first went to the little kitchenette used by the nurses to get some juice and then he grabbed a few books off the shelf. He was just about to join, when he thought he might want to grab a flashlight.

As soon as Ignis crawled in and got comfortable, Noctis curled into his side, snuggling as close as he could get.

“Better?” Ignis asked, to which he received an affirmative hum.

Although the canopy didn’t shut out the thunder, it at least made it a lot more difficult to see the lightning. And Ignis’s voice lulled Noctis into such a sense of security that he didn’t seem to mind the thunder anymore.

The rest of the afternoon was spent that way, the two boys curled into each other amongst blankets and pillows while the older one read to the younger. It was a perfect way to pass the storm.

Until the power went out.

Ignis was in the middle of a sentence when suddenly everything went black. Noctis screamed and clutched onto Ignis like a lifeline while crying that he wanted his dad. Ignis got the flashlight on so they could see longer than a lightning flash and wondered why the nurses hadn’t already rushed through the door.

He had no idea what to do for Noctis other than hold him and try to give him comforting words. He had no way to get a hold of his uncle or King Regis. So, he waited, holding, rocking, and whispering words to Noctis until the bedroom door finally opened.

To Ignis’s surprise, it wasn’t Marguerite or one of the other nurses, but the king himself. As soon as Noctis saw his dad, he ran to him.

“DAD! Dad dad dad! Are you okay?!” Noctis asked, confusing Ignis and likely Regis as well.

“Of course, my son, why wouldn’t I be?”

“Because it’s so scary!” Noctis sniffled. “It’s scary and you don’t have Iggy to make it better. Are you sure you’re okay?”

Regis smiled at his son and then at Ignis, who was surprised at Noctis’s words. He honestly didn’t think he was doing much of anything to help once the power went off. In fact, he was doing all he could to keep himself together because he didn’t like the sudden darkness. But he was afraid that if he showed fear that it would only make it worse for Noctis.

“I promise that I am okay,” Regis said, wiping the tears from his son’s face. “But, I don’t like all this darkness. Do you think Ignis could make it better for me too?”

Noctis’s eyes widened in joy while Ignis’s did the same but with nervousness. How could he make the king feel better?

“YEAH!” Noctis cried, all fear seemingly gone. He grabbed hold of Regis’s hand and pulled him towards the canopy. “He reads good stories. And look he made a tent to protect us.”

“I see,” Regis said as he followed Noctis and then settled himself among the pillows and blankets. It was much to short for a full-grown man to sit comfortably, but somehow Regis made it work. “I feel better all ready.”

It took some time for Noctis to join the two already under the canopy. He looked like he was having a hard time trying to decide who he wanted to sit next to. In the end, he just squeezed his way in between them. Once he was comfortable, he pointed to one of the books next to Ignis and asked him to read that one.

Ignis picked up the book. It was about a coeurl kit who got lost from her family and the adventure she had trying to get home. He glanced up at Regis as if asking permission to begin and received a smile and a nod. With a deep breath, Ignis began to read.

~*~*~*~*~

It felt like it had been several hours since he sat down, but it couldn’t have been much more than one. His back ached and his legs were stiff, but he daren’t move as both Ignis and Noctis had fallen asleep. Noctis had snuggled into Regis’s side and Ignis had curled into Noctis. It wasn’t until Stupeo came in to collect Ignis did Regis even consider moving. And that movement was simply to help transfer both boys onto the bed in hopes of them having a peaceful night’s sleep.


End file.
